Ellody
Ellody is a contestant from Survivor: Samoa, Survivor: Cambodia and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Samoa Ellody originally competed in Survivor: Samoa on the purple Galu tribe. The Galu tribe was extremely weak at the beginning of the game. At the tribes first two losses, Ellody voted with the majority in sending home Kitty and Ennui. Hoping that a tribe switch occurred soon, Ellody wanted the alliance to send Joe home. However, he soon caught wind of the idea and planned on blindsiding Ellody. At Galu's third tribal council, Joe and his larger alliance sent Ellody home after 6 days. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After playing too hard too soon, Ellody was given a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia where she was originally placed on the teal Ta Keo tribe. The tribe lost one of the first four immunity challenges, where Ellody voted with Rick for Carrie but he was voted out instead. At the tribe expansion, Ellody was placed on the gold Angkor along with original tribe mates Miles, Lacey and Danny. Ellody formed a tight alliance in this new tribe with Kitty, Lacey and Miles. At the Double Tribal Council, they sent home Erin. When they lost the second immunity challenge, Ellody voted in the majority and sent Danny home. At the tribe dissolve, Ellody was placed on the pink Bayon tribe, along with Angkor alliance member, Miles. The tribe only lost one immunity challenge, where the duo, Kelley and Parvati voted out Blake. At this point, Ellody and her Angkor Womens alliance made the merge. The alliance stuck together at the beginning of this time, the quartet voted out Adam, Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra, making them members of the jury. By the Final Eight, the foursome were tied with the rival alliance of Derrick, Pierre, Tyler and Kelley. At tribal, Kitty voted with the majority in sending home Lacey. Kitty told Ellody at the next tribal council that Elody was the majority alliances next target. At tribal, Ellody used her Hidden Immunity Idol and with the help of Kitty, the duo sent home former ally Miles. The duo stuck together at the next vote, voting for Tyler but the majority voted out Kitty. She was then in the shadows when Kelley was voted out. At the Final Four, Ellody was unable to win the final individual immunity challenge. The majority alliance stuck together and voted out Ellody, much to the dismay of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Ellody voted with her Angkor alliance for Tyler to win the title of Sole Survivor. Once the game was over, many of the jurors suggested they would've voted for her if she made the Final Three, meaning she just missed out on the win. Voting History Survivor: Argentina Ellody then competed in Survivor: Argentina, originally on the blue Rawson tribe comprised on African castaways. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first five immunity challenges, not having to go to tribal council. The tribe planned on sticking together throughout the game. At the tribe dissolve, Ellody was placed on the pink Trelew tribe along with original member Scoop. The tribe was once again lucky enough to be strong and win all three tribal immunity challenges. Despite not going to tribal, Ellody had an alliance with Scoop as the original Trelew members did not want to mix. At this point, Ellody made the merge. She voted with Sarge, Scoop, Jeremy and Godfrey for Lateysha at the first merged vote. However, the original Trelew tribe, dully intact, voted for Ellody, tying the votes five-five. At the revote, Ellody had the most votes and she was voted out, becoming the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Symon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *In all three of her seasons, she played with Kitty. **Additionally, Ellody placed higher in each season they competed in. *Ellody is one of four people to be on all three pre-merge tribe during the pre-merge phase of the game, along with Miles, Tim and Derrick. *Ellody is one of five castaways during Survivor: Cambodia to improve on their original placements, the others being Kitty, Pierre, Tyler and Derrick. *She holds the record for the most votes cast against her during Cambodia, with fourteen. *She is the highest ranking member of the Ta Keo and Angkor (during Cambodia) tribes. *Ellody, Jack, Xavier and Jose hold the record for the latest date of playing an idol, being on Day 37. *Ellody is one of the few castaways to never attend a tribal council during the pre-merge phase of the game, during Argentina. **Other players with this feat include Cara, Chanelle, Erin, Scoop, Symon and Tiarn. *Ellody is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. She was the lowest ranking member of the Rawson and Vilewson tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Cherry, Jack, Liamm, Mitchell, Natalia, Peighton, Scott and Zach. **She and Liamm are the only ones of the thirteen to be the lowest ranking member of two tribes in the same season. Category:Survivor: Samoa Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways